Eye Patch vs Eye Patch
by Driretlan Valentine
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Kenpachi strayed from the Soul Society and sought out King Bradley? Probably not! Although, I did. I thought it would be an interesting fight, and this is how I believe it would take place. I think I managed to do it right


I don't own Bleach or FMA, but I am a pirate, so pillaging them isn't out of the question…

**Chapter 1**

One slice, than another, and still another. King Bradley was in a fight he had never expected to be in, yet he was faring relatively well, considering the boasts his opponent kept making. He hadn't been able to cut him, although he his opponent hasn't been able to touch him yet.

_But where the hell did he go?_ King wondered to himself. Looking around, he realized it was going to be a cat and mouse game until the fight was over. _I can't see him, but he is probably watching my every move. If I hide, that means I let my guard down, and he attacks. If I stand still,_ he went on in his head, as he moved his body into a perfectly defensive position, _I can at least keep my guard up._

_But he basically demolished my sword, _Bradley thought to himself. Examining his sword for a split second with his modified eye, he realized that he would need a new one soon if his opponent landed too many more blows. _But where is he?_ Bradley kept wondering.

Almost on cue, his large-robed opponent appeared behind him. Swinging down at Bradley, he cut through the air as the sixty year old man easily dodged the blow, and brought his sword up to catch the strange man in the chest. _Yes! _he thought, _I got him. That took far too… what the hell?_ he went on in his head.

"You thought you could cut me, didn't you?" the larger man said. "You're better than I thought. It's probably that eye patch of yours. Well, let me show you my patch. Considering my spiritual pressure, it would just be wasted if I let it sit there, so I have this patch absorb it for me. Besides, it makes things more interesting for me to only have one eye to use."

"Ah, I see. So, if you're as advanced as they tell me why don't I feel intimidated?" Bradley asked.

"Actually, I was about to ask why I don't feel any spiritual pressure in someone like you, or why you don't have a Zanpacto."

"Who are you?" Bradley hissed, bringing his sword away from the other man.

"Tell me your name first, old man," he said, taking a step away.

"President King Bradley, ruler of Amestris," he said, "so now why don't you tell me yours," Bradley said as he took a step back, raising his sword and getting into a defensive position.

"Oh, so perhaps you are the strongest of your kind," the man said. "My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Court Guard Division."

"I have no idea what that is, but you're in my land now. Your rank means nothing here, and since you are trying to challenge me, you leave me no choice but to kill you."

"Please, I can't even feel your spiritual pressure. Do you really expect to win?"

"I don't have a clue what that is either, but since you only show an interest in killing, I'll show you the true meaning of Wrath!" Bradley yelled as he brought his sword around to slice Kenpachi.

Narrowly blocking the swing, Kenpachi found himself slowly moving backward, forcing himself to go on total defense. The location for their fight didn't make a retreat too difficult though. The streets of Central were littered with lonely alleyways, alcoves, and other things to hide behind or run down if need be. Even though he hated retreating like this, that strange man's sword kept getting closer to cutting him. _I still have an advantage though. Even though he carries six swords on him, none of them compare to my Zanpacto. They're just reinforced steel. He might have extreme strength but once his swords all break, he's through. Then this battle will be mine._

"You're starting to think that my swords will be broken soon, and you'll have the upper hand, aren't you?" Bradley asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Kenpachi swiped out with his rough blade, which only hit air as Bradley somersaulted backward several feet. "I can't deny it. You got me old man. Let me guess, you were watching my eyes."

"Among other things," Bradley calmly said as he stepped towards Kenpachi. Pointing to the tattoo on his now uncovered eye. "You see, this is the part of my real power. I can see any move you're about to make, and all the outcomes imaginable. Let's just say I'm going to know what you're doing before you do."

"Not like it's going to matter once your swords are gone. I'm going to have fun with this!" Kenpachi roared as he flew towards Bradley, almost attacking recklessly.

_Damn it, he probably knows that my body can't keep up with my eye. Oh well, it's not like he can do anything substantial anyway_, Bradley thought. A moment later, a wet, crunchy sound filled the area as Kenpachi's Zanpacto dug into Bradley's neck, nearly decapitating him. The sizable piece of sword that Kenpachi sliced through flew across the street they were fighting in. The sword made a ringing sound as it stuck into a wall.

Withdrawing his sword from Bradley's chest, Kenpachi stepped back as the body that should have been sliced through the heart stood perfectly still in the deserted street.

** /end 1 **

What the hell? I'm tired! Why can't I finish this… it's unbearable! I can't do it… I. NEED. SLEEP!

Ah well, please, enjoy this chapter. I hope I left it on a happy note for you all!


End file.
